Impotence in males is multifactorial. Many causes of impotence may be treatable with new approaches to specific pathogenic mechanisms. Specifically, we will test whether 1) ambient glucose concentration inversely correlates with the frequency and/or strength of erections in men and 2) whether a topical vasodilatory cream will increase the frequency and/or strength of erections in impotent men.